The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and in particular, the present invention can be preferably used for a semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
A GaN-based nitride semiconductor has wide band gap and high electron mobility as compared with Si and GaAs. Therefore, the GaN-based nitride semiconductor is expected to be applied to transistors for high breakdown voltage application, high output application, and high frequency application. Therefore, the GaN-based nitride semiconductors have been actively developed in recent years. Among such transistors, a transistor with normally-off characteristics is useful, so that a structure having normally-off characteristics is being studied.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5684574 discloses a semiconductor device including a base layer, an electron supply layer, a two-dimensional electron gas eliminating layer, agate insulating film, and a gate electrode. All of the base layer, the electron supply layer, and the two-dimensional electron gas eliminating layer are a wurtzite type Group III nitride semiconductor layer whose main surface is inclined within 10° in an arbitrary direction from (0001) plane.